Total Drama: Rewritten
by Tyler17B
Summary: Are you unsatisfied with the results of Total Drama Island? Well, here you can come to see you favorite character hopefully win! I'm using a random generator to decide who goes home to avoid bias. So this season's winner will be completely random. Who do you think will be the last camper standing?


**AN: This season is going to start off exactly the same as the original Total Drama Island. I saw no reason to edit to first episode, as I think it is very well written. So I'm starting this fic off with my version of "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2". I'm using a random generator to decide who goes home to avoid bias. So this season's winner will be completely random.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Island: 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers!"

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Whistling in tune)

"Okay! Today's challenge is three-fold! Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake!" Chris said with an evil grin. Bridgette sighed in relief.

"Piece of cake," she said, smiling.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks!" Chris explained through laughter."Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna asked with her usual sassy attitude.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see: Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the edge of the cliff and her eyes widened. "Oh, wow..." She regained her positive attitude. "So, who wants to go first?"

No one spoke.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys. I've heard these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable," Owen said, trying to lighten the mood.

Chris and Chef appeared to be thinking about something.

"So. Who's up?" Eva asked in her manly voice.

Duncan added as much charm to his voice as he could. "Ladies first."

Bridgette stepped toward the edge. "Fine," she said in a light, easy tone. "I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." She leapt from the edge and landed gracefully in the safe zone, where a boat picked her up.

"She did it! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler enthusiastically yelled. He got a running start and dived off the edge of the cliff. He landed directly on the buoy with a thud.

Geoff jumped next, followed by Eva, and a silent, angry-looking Duncan. All three landed safely in the center. DJ remained at the top reluctantly.

"Nah. Nuh-uh, man. I'm not jumpin'," he said.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay, big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day," Chris said, stuffing a rubber chicken hat onto DJ's head.

"Awwh, man, for real?" DJ asked. Chris made clucking noises, giving DJ his answer.

"That means, the chicken path down is that way," Chris said, pointing behind him. DJ hung his head in shame and proceeded down the escalator. "Next!" Chris called.

Ezekiel stepped up to the cliff and leapt with a mighty "YEEEEHAAAAW!" He slammed against the cliff's wall and went spinning into the middle. His team cheered, except for Duncan, who remained silent and angry with his arms crossed, and Eva, who stood still and gave no hints she was there.

At the top of the cliff, Harold gave a hardy "Yes!" and jumped from the edge, doing a mid-air splits. He landed on the water with a loud thick slap and screamed in pain.

"Oh! Hate to see that happen!" Chris said in a jolly voice.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition," Courtney explained.

"What condition?" Chris asked, deciding to humor the complaining girl for a few minutes.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you WANT, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you," Chris warned. Courtney smiled.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump."

The Screaming Gophers looked offended.

"Alright, here is your chicken hat," Chris said, slipping the rubber squeaky hat onto Courtney's head. "So, lets tally up the results. Hold on. That's eight jumpers, and two chickens. We're missing one."

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie protested, holding Katie's hands.

"We have to be on the same team, Chris. Please!" Katie wailed.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?!" Both girls begged. "Can we? Can we please? Please?"

"I'll switch places with her," Izzy offered.

"Alright, fine!" Chris gave in. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers."

Izzy shrugged.

"Yay!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"I hate to ruin the happy mood, but that means you're up, girls!" Chris announced. Katie and Sadie held hands as they ran toward the edge. Sadie suddenly let go of Katie's hand, leaving Katie to dive alone. Sadie back up.

"I chicken out!" She squealed, and took the chicken path with DJ and Courtney.

"Okay, so that's 8 jumpers and 3 chickens. Screaming Gophers, it's your turn! If you can beat that, we'll throw in a wooden cart to put your crates on!"

"Nice!" Trent exclaimed. "Okay, guys! Who's up first?"

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this," Heather said with her arms crossed.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Hello! National TV! I'll get my hair wet," Heather explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it!" Lindsay announced, beaming at Heather.

"Oh, you're doing it," LeShawna said.

"Says who?" Heather asked, slightly amused.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little Daddy's girl," LeShawna snapped.

"Back off, ghetto glamor, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap star wannabe," Heather shot back.

"Mall shopping, pony tail wearing, Teen Girl reading, peaking-at-high-school-prom-queen!" LeShawna spit.

"Well at least I'm popular," Heather snarled. LeShawna lost it.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

LeShawna picked up Heather and threw her over the side. She dusted off her hands as Heather landed in the middle with a dissatisfied scream.

"You are so dead!" She called up at LeShawna.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" She shouted, then mumbled, Let's just hope I can hit it too." She jumped at that moment and landed right next to Heather.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" Lindsay whimpered.

"Yeah," Chris said through laughter. "No."

Lindsay jumped, followed by Gwen, Cody, Izzy. All of them gave girlish screams. Justin landed in the outer circle with the sharks. Cody, LeShawna, and Gwen all called for him to swim toward the boat, but the sharks were already speeding toward him. The second they saw him, they stopped trying to eat him. They pulled Justin onto their backs and brought him safely to shore, where he blew a kiss, and they swam off.

"I-I can't do it. I'm too scared," Beth said, her legs feeling like Jell-O. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she put on the hat. LeShawna and Cody make chicken noises.

Lindsay leaned back and whispered to Heather, "That is like so lame, right?"

"Completely lame," Heather replied.

"Let's do this!" Trent said, high-fiving Owen. Trent hit the safe zone, leaving just Owen. Chris pointed out that Owen didn't have to jump, that he could take the easy way out, but Owen swallowed his fear and jumped. Trent screamed as Owen fell toward him. The wave Owen made caused everything to wash ashore.

"That was amazing, dude!" Trent congratulated. Owen was looking around, seeming upset. "What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I think I lost my bathing suit..." Owen mumbled.

The Screaming Gophers, with their wooden wheelbarrows, pulled their crates with ease, singing "99 bottles of pop on the wall", whiteout a worry in the world.

The Killer Bass heaved and pushed and kicked the boxes along, struggling to slide them through the loose sand.

"Ow. I think I just got a splinter," Courtney said, halting all activity to examine her hand. Eva lifted Courtney's crate over her head.

"Shut it, and pick up your crate," the tougher girl said. She threw the crate down, narrowly missing Courtney. "Chicken."

"Hey! I'm the only one with C.I.T. camping experience around here, so you need me!" Courtney shot back. DJ and Eva just looked at each other doubtfully. Tyler suddenly dropped his box.

"Ugh. I've gotta take a wiz."

"Hurry up!" Eva scolded. "We're already behind."

"Oh, I have to go, too," Katie told Sadie.

"Yeah, me too!" Sadie told Katie. The three went into the woods to do their business. When Sadie and Katie were finished, Katie stopped Sadie.

"Sadie! Is it just me, or is Tyler really cute?" Katie asked.

"I know! He's just so cute!" Sadie cooed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to go ask him out!"

"Wait... No! I want to ask him out!" Sadie whined.

"But I saw him first!" Katie argued.

"But I like him more!" Sadie retaliated.

"He would never date you!"

"He would never date you first!"

"That didn't even make sense!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sadie and Katie stormed back with the group. When they returned, the group was already about a mile down the beach. They ran to catch up. Instead of pushing a box together, Katie and Tyler teamed up to push the crate, and Sadie joined Courtney. Both girls noticed something itching, but neither said anything.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers had arrived at the camp.

"Remember, open the boxes with your teeth!" Chris reminded them. "I came up with that one," he added proudly.

Izzy growled and tore at the box with her teeth. "I think I got it open!" She yelled as it busted open. "Ow! Rope burn on my tongue!" Two girlish screams were heard in the distance.

Katie and Sadie screamed and rubbed their butts in the sand.

Owen shrugged and continued digging through his opened box. "Hey! Check it out! I got wood!"

"I've got some tools here, and what looks like a pool liner," Trent called. Meanwhile, Heather was sinking to new lows, apologizing to LeShawna. LeShawna, of course, accepted the apology, but as Lindsay and Heather were walking away, Lindsay asked if the apology was real.

"Of course not. But haven't you ever seen these shows? You keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Heather replied.

"Am I your friend?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. For now," Heather said, and something dark flickered through her eyes.


End file.
